Two Bundles of Joy
by jamieann75
Summary: Emma and Hook have some news to share with her parents. Little does Emma know that Snow and Charming have some news of their own to share.


**Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are the property of the wonderful creators of Once Upon a Time. I do not own any of them (but I wish I did).**

Author's Note: This is a sweet, fluffy little story that came to my head over the past day or so. I had to write it. I hope that you'll enjoy reading it.

Emma sat on the couch of her apartment (with her swollen feet propped up, of course) with both hands placed gently on her belly. She loved moments like this when she could enjoy the peace and quiet. It gave her the perfect opportunity to have a little chat with her unborn daughter.

"Hey there, little lady," Emma said while gently patting her stomach. "You know that your family loves you so much and we can't wait to meet you."

Emma couldn't help but to smile as she thought about how this pregnancy was so much different than her last one. This time the baby's father was in the picture. She would be giving birth without being handcuffed to the bed. She would be surrounded by her family. She would be able to look into her child's face with tears of joy instead of having to look away with tears of sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Months (or so) Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian was in shock when Emma first gave him the news. Neither of them was expecting for their one night spent together to end up this way. Another "one time thing" they both thought (yeah, right).

Emma had barely made it to the Jolly Roger in time to stop Killian from sailing away from Storybrooke and out of her life. After her heartfelt confession about how much she loved him and how she couldn't imagine her life without him, Killian took her by the arms and led her down below deck to his cabin. One thing led to another and the next morning Emma found herself waking up in the pirate's arms.

Thankfully, Killian took the news well and was excited about the fact that he was going to be a father. He would finally have the family that he had always wanted. A few days after Emma had shared the news he showed up at Emma's door with a huge bouquet of roses and a small box. When she saw him she automatically knew what he was going to do, but she stopped him before he had that chance to say anything.

"Killian. Wait. I know what you're going to ask, but I want you to know that my answer would be no."

Emma could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"But, Emma. I love you and you love me. We are going to be having a child together. Don't you want to be my wife?"

Emma led Killian over to the couch where she sat down next to him.

"It's not that I don't love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's just that there's so much going on right now. We just rescued Henry and made it back from Neverland. There are still so many issues in my life to be worked out. Now is just not a good time to be talking about getting married."

Killian sighed and took hold of Emma's hand. "Our child deserves to have both a mother and a father in his or her life."

"They will." Emma reassured him. "Even though we won't be married, you are still going to be a father to this child. I want you to be a part of this whole thing."

Killian smiled and gave her a gentle hug. "I love you so much, Emma Swan. I am never leaving you or our little one. You two will never want for anything. And when the time comes and you are ready I will make you Mrs. Jones."

"I love you too, Killian Jones." She kissed his cheek.

"By the way, I haven't told my parents the big news yet. Do you want to go with me when I tell them?"

"You haven't told them yet, love?" Killian asked.

"I've been putting it off for as long as I could. I don't know how they are going to respond. Especially when they find out that you are the father. You and my parents weren't exactly on good terms in the beginning."

"Don't worry, Emma. I think I've quite grown on them. Your father is actually starting to call me 'mate' now."

Emma couldn't help but to laugh at that. In her head she could picture David and Killian working together and fighting crime in Storybrooke, just like something out of that old television show "Starsky and Hutch".

"What's so funny, Swan?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's go and get this over with."

Killian and Emma walked down the street towards the house that Mary Margaret and David had purchased not long after their homecoming. As he and Emma passed by men and women with strollers and toddlers he imagined how in a few months that would be them. He couldn't wait and he was so proud of the fact that he would be a father.

Mary Margaret answered the door and invited Emma and Killian inside.

"Hello, Emma, Hook." Mary Margaret was a little bit surprised to see him, especially since lately he seemed to have been keeping his distance from Emma.

"Hey, Mary-, um, Mom." It was still hard for Emma to call her mom. "He prefers to be called Killian now."

"I'm sorry, Killian." Mary Margaret should have known better. He really had changed since she first met him.

"No worries, your majesty."

"Please. Call me Mary Margaret or Snow. Here in the real world I'm just a regular person."

Killian thought to himself. _She's just a regular person who just happens to be the grandmother of my unborn child and the mother of my love._

"Ok, Snow it is."

Emma was relieved that that particular awkward moment had passed, yet she wasn't looking forward to the awkward moments that were sure to come.

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked.

"He went down to the station to check on something. He should be back any time now." Mary Margaret moved into the living room and motioned for Killian and Emma to join her. "Well, you two. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Is anything wrong with Henry?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Henry's fine. He's spending the afternoon with Neal." Emma replied remembering that she would eventually have to share her news with him. Hopefully he would be a man about it and would take it well.

"That's good to know. Your father and I have been worried about him. I'm glad he's been able to adapt to life back in Storybrooke."

"He's been asking if he can stay with his gram and gramps sometime."

Henry had asked Emma about it several times, but she had told him it might be best if he wait a little while. She knew that after what all had happened in Neverland her parents would be wanting to spend some time together alone.

"We would love that Emma. Let us know when would be a good time." Mary Margaret and David missed having special grandparent time with Henry.

About that time David came walking through the door. After hanging up his jacket he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to greet Killian and Emma.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you."

"Hi, Dad." Emma stood up and gave her father a small hug.

"Hello, David." Killian reached out and shook his hand.

David sat down on the couch next to Mary Margaret.

"Well, Snow. Have you told them yet?" David asked.

Emma glanced at her mother with a worried look.

"Told us what?" Emma hoped nothing was wrong.

"I was waiting for you to get home, David."

Mary Margaret took David's hand in hers.

"Emma. I don't know how to tell you this. You know how much you mean to your father and I."

"_Oh no,"_ Emma thought, _"something's wrong. They are going to leave me again. Everyone I love always seems to leave."_

Mary Margaret saw the worried look on her daughter's face.

"Don't worry, Emma. Nothing's wrong. Actually things are really good. Your father and I are going to have a baby."

Emma's mouth almost dropped. She knew that her mother had confessed to wanting another baby, but she didn't realize that it would be happening so soon.

"Wow!" That's all that Emma could manage to say at first.

After a few moments Emma was able to collect her thoughts and she walked over to where her mother was sitting and she hugged her neck.

"I'm so happy for you. You are going to have the chance to be there for this child like you weren't able to be there for me. And don't worry. I don't blame you guys for sending me to this land. You did what you had to do to protect me."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma farther into the hug and she started to cry.

"That means so much hearing you say that, Emma."

Emma was now crying as well.

"Congratulations, mate!" Killian walked over to David and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Killian." David replied.

Once the hugs, tears, and words of congratulations were over Mary Margaret addressed her daughter.

"Well, Emma. You never did say why you decided to pay us a visit."

With her parent's big news Emma had totally forgotten about her own big news.

"Mom. Dad. Killian and I came here to share some news of our own with you."

Killian showed Emma his support by taking her hand. He hoped that her parents, especially David, wouldn't be too upset with him for getting their little girl in trouble.

"As you may or may not have realized. Killian and I grew a lot closer during our time together in Neverland."

David and Mary Margaret remembered all too well the moment in the Echo Cave when he had pretty much confessed his love to their daughter.

"It took me awhile to realize my feelings for him."

Mary Margaret shot a knowing looking at Emma. _"I knew it!"_ she thought.

"Once we returned to Storybrook he let me have some space to sort out all of my feelings. He understood that I still loved and cared for Neal. He didn't want to get in the way of my happiness."

Emma's parents could understand the direction this conversation was headed.

"But I wasn't happy with Neal. I still loved Neal, but I wasn't in love with him. Then I finally realized who it was that made me happy. When I found out that Killian was leaving I rushed to the ship and I stopped him."

Emma wasn't about to share any further details with her parents, but even without her coming out and saying what happened next they knew. Emma could tell they knew by the look on their faces.

"So what it comes down to is that I am in love with Killian and I am pregnant with his child."

Killian closed his eyes for a second almost expecting to receive a punch to the face from David. To his great surprise there was neither a punch from David nor an arrow to the heart from Snow. Their reaction was actually quite surprising.

Mary Margaret was the first to speak.

"I'd like to say that I'm surprised by this whole thing, but actually I'm not. I saw how you two acted around one another in Neverland. I saw all of those glances. All of those moments that you thought were secret. I know true love when I see it. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted you to realize it for yourself."

Emma was surprised as well. Why didn't her mother say anything, but things were sort of tense between them then.

David went next.

"Killian, you know that I couldn't stand you at first. On so many occasions I warned you to stay away from my daughter. At the time I didn't think you were good enough for my little girl. However, you proved me wrong, and as you like to say 'you bested me'. You came to show that you are a man of honor. Now I can see just how much you love and care for Emma. She's never been happier. Of course, that makes me happy."

Emma couldn't believe that her father was actually giving them his blessing.

Killian coughed and cleared his throat.

"Emma has made me so happy. She is the first person in over 300 years to see me as someone other than Captain Hook. She saw through my façade. She gave me hope and helped me return to being Killian Jones."

Emma reached over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love your daughter with all of my heart and soul. You don't have to worry about her. I am going to be there for her as long as she will let me. Which I hope is forever. "

Mary Margaret looked at the happy couple and sighed.

"I will even make her my bride once she gives agrees." Killian could feel that question coming from David and Snow. "I tried to propose, but your stubborn daughter stopped me before I had the chance."

Both David and Mary Margaret looked towards Emma for her response.

"It's not that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Killian. It's just that everything is happening so fast. There's a lot going on. We haven't really had a chance to adjust to life back in Storybrooke and now I'm pregnant. It's a lot to take in and digest."

"You know that we'll support you and Killian no matter what." David said.

Mary Margaret added. "He's right. We love you and we couldn't think of anyone else we would want to be pregnant with."

Those words caused Emma to blush. Never in a million years would she have thought that she and her mother would both be expecting at the same time. Her child and her little sister or brother would be the same age. Of course, that didn't seem too crazy being that nothing about her family was normal. Deep down she started to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~9 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was almost asleep on the couch was she started to feel a tightness in her lower abdomen. From her past experience she knew exactly what that meant. Luckily, Killian entered the apartment a few moments later. He could tell by the look on Emma's face that something was up.

"Emma! Is this what I think this is? Are you in labor?"

"Well, pirate, are you ready to be a daddy?"

"More than you'll ever know, Emma!" He reached down and touched her belly. "Your daddy can't wait to meet you."

"They'll be plenty of time for that later. Let's get to the hospital. I don't want to be having this child at home."

Killian grabbed Emma's bag and guided her down the stairs of the building and out to her yellow bug. Thankfully, Emma had given him driving lessons over the past few months. She knew that when this moment came she'd be in no condition to drive.

While on the way to the hospital Emma called Henry, who was staying with Regina. She also tried calling her parent's, but got no answer. She hoped nothing was wrong. She would soon find out that nothing was wrong at all.

As Killian helped Emma out of the car at the door to the emergency room a familiar truck pulled up behind them. Out came a very nervous David.

"Killian! Emma!"

David saw him helping Emma into the wheelchair and he got so excited that he almost forgot why he was there in the first place. He came over to check on Emma.

"Where's mom?" asked Emma

"Oh no! I left her in the truck!" David hurried back to help his wife. "We'll check on you guys in a few minutes."

Emma and her mother were in labor at the same time. During the next few hours Killian and David provided support and encouragement to their loves. Every so often they would step out into the hallway to see how things were going. Emma wanted to see how her mom was doing and Snow wanted to find out about Emma.

After both ladies had given birth, the proud fathers brought out their little bundles of joy for the other to see.

"She looks beautiful, Killian." David couldn't help but to notice the resemblance his granddaughter had to Emma when she was born.

"Aye, she is a lovely little lass. Just like her mother." Killian was bursting with pride. "And you've got yourself a handsome young man there."

"Can I ask you a question?" David asked Killian with a worried look.

"Anytime, mate."

"Do you think we're going to be good fathers? I've never been a father to a little baby before. I didn't have the chance with Emma."

"I don't have much fatherly experience either, David, but I imagine that we can figure it out. We can learn together. It will just be another part of our 'bromance'." Killian smirked.

"Bromance? I don't know about that, but I do consider you a great friend. Thanks for being there for me and my family. We are lucky to have you in our lives."

The End.

**All positive/constructive reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
